User talk:13082d
Welcome Hi, this is an automated message on behalf of the community. Your edit to Tennis Balls has been noted. If you need help getting started, contact me or here. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Look-a-troopa (talk) 21:24, September 5, 2019 (UTC) I Have A Question I Have A Question. Who Are You Exactly? And What Are You Doing? And Also Are You Going To Participate In Pet Related Stuff? I Would LIke To Know. Josewong (talk) 19:16, September 8, 2019 (UTC) :Don't mean to interlude but I would also like to know, especially now that no one likes actual conversation on this fandom and we're reduced to simple, indelicate replies. Talk<323:04, September 8, 2019 (UTC) Image names and sizes Hi there. I'm seeing that your uploaded images have a string of random characters attached. While that's no major offense, it is a lot easier if they are named after what they are. In this case, Roundhead Spiders. They're also bigger than they need to be; I think you want to create bigger versions of a regular spider, but simply resizing them doesn't quite work. Ask around and check some of the pet images in the Adoption Center pages to see how bigger Spiders are designed and try to base it off of those examples. Nobody is perfect from the start, and this is just a bit of info that hopefully helps you. If you have questions, feel free to ask me, here or on my talk page. Fire InThe HoleTalk 17:26, September 14, 2019 (UTC) :Since two of your images seem to have gone unused, on top of appearing to us as attempts at resizing the same image rather than an intentional move, I've deleted them for now. However, if this was a mistake, and you simply haven't gotten around to using those yet (but had every intention to), feel free to let me know so that I may restore them. On top of the suggestions left for you above, I'd ask if you could add appropriate categories for every image you plan on uploading in the future - I've tagged your image with Category:Stick Ranger Enemies for now, since that seemed appropriate. Again, feel free to reach out to any of the administration if you need more help. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 02:14, September 15, 2019 (UTC) I Have A Warning 13082d I Have A Warning You Need To Make Sure To Ask For Permission Before Adding To A Series You Don't Own Or Else It Could Get Deleted Josewong (talk) 21:34, September 21, 2019 (UTC) Woah woah, slow down. I think there's no warnings here. The only "warning" is that the myriad pages here have been made by people. Yanno, like yourself. As in the comments on Forest 12, there's nobody saying that you can't do this. It is definitely a good idea to try and reach out to whoever made something that you're adding to or changing. Fire InThe HoleTalk 22:13, September 21, 2019 (UTC) :I was just about to say (sorry for cluttering the talk page) no ones entirely sure if Forest 12 justifies a delete, blah blah permissions blah blah~ you get the picher, the 2 others above have explained this better than I prefer to reiterate. Talk<322:19, September 21, 2019 (UTC)